The invention relates to a chair cover. In particular, the invention relates to a chair cover that includes a pair of front overlapping skirts providing a vertical slit permitting the user to place his feet beneath the chair, and a cinching strap for further securing the chair cover to the chair.
It is often desirable to cover chairs, especially temporary use chairs, as the chairs often do not have a pleasing appearance, may have become stained with prior use, or to prevent staining. Although many styles of chair covers exist, these are difficult to use by a seated individual because the cover extends to the ground blocking a seated user from placing his feet beneath the chair.
Further, adjusting a chair cover is typically done to improve the fit of the cover to the chair. This adjustability is typically accomplished by two flaps at the rear of the chair that are drawn together and secured, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,225 and 3,858,256. This type of adjustment has an elongated line, at the back of the chair, that is not pleasing in appearance once secured together, either by tying strings together, buttons or long pieces of hook and loop material.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a chair cover having a front panel or skirt that allows a user to place his feet inside the cover and beneath the chair seat, as well as, a strap that easily adjusts the chair cover to the specific chair being used.
A chair cover is disclosed for improving the aesthetics of a chair, and includes left and right panels that overlap between the front chair legs. The panels permit the user to place his feet between the front legs.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description: